SERÁ QUE ELE É?
by Maia Sorovar
Summary: Todos sabem que ele é gay, até ele mesmo. Mas uma garota se pergunta: será que ele é? Baseado no filme homônimo.


**SERÁ QUE ELE É?**

**Notas:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, sendo propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei Company Animation, todos os direitos reservados. A Sanctuary University é minha mesmo, assim como o nome Hesekiel, para o cavaleiro Afrodite. Esta é uma obra UA, onde os personagens podem estar meio OCC e é por isso que eu os adoro!

Baseada, se bem que ao contrário, no filme "SERÁ QUE ELE É?", dirigido por Frank Oz e estrelado por Howard Brackett.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Será que ele é?**

- Vamos Shun, ou chegaremos atrasados!

- Calma Ikki! Não consigo achar meu caderno... Achei! – Gritou triunfante.

- Então vamos logo!

Trancando a porta do alojamento em que moravam sozinhos, os irmãos Amamiya desceram atabalhoadamente as escadas até o térreo e com rapidez ganharam a rua. Quem os visse juntos não se atreveria a dizer que eram irmãos, tal a diferença entre ambos.

Alto, de compleição musculosa, cabelos azuis e olhar afiado, Ikki era o protótipo de "pedaço de mau caminho". O tipo de rapaz que fazia as garotas se derreterem por onde passava e arrancava suspiros quando sorria. Para completar, uma charmosa cicatriz na fronte lhe dava um ar ainda mais _sexy_.

Shun era exatamente seu oposto. Esguio, de feições delicadas, cabelos verdes e íris que se assemelhavam a esmeraldas, constantemente o confundiam com uma garota. O que não era exatamente um problema no seu caso.

Chegaram esbaforidos na Sanctuary University e mal tiveram tempo de se despedir, ao encaminharem-se cada um para sua aula. Contudo, ao passarem pelo corredor, Shun ainda teve de ouvir assovios e comentários maliciosos sobre sua pessoa. Respirando fundo para se controlar, Ikki adentrou a sala, sentando ao lado de Shiryu, colega de ascendência chinesa, que no momento tentava domar os longos fios negros num rabo de cavalo baixo.

- Que houve, Ikki? Parece bravo.

- Aquele maldito Hesekiel...

- Você quer dizer Afrodite...

- Não importa como aquele troço se auto denomina! – Retorquiu irritado, para depois tornar ao tom de voz normal. – Desculpe, ele me tira do sério...

- Achei que tinha se acostumado com o namorado do seu irmão.

- Não me lembre desse assunto... – Suspirou vencido.

Em sua sala, Shun sorria um pouco corado. Ainda não estava acostumado com o jeito expansivo do namorado e volta e meia era surpreendido por atitudes nada contidas, tais como beijos em público, declarações de amor escritas na lousa...

A Sanctuary University era famosa por abrigar estudantes de todas as nacionalidades e por incentivar a igualdade entre os homens e os povos. Localizada no coração de Athenas, era uma instituição que contava com mais de 10 prédios de salas, além de dois centros de pesquisa, um hospital universitário, uma estufa para plantas raras, um abrigo e criatório de animais de todas as espécies, um teatro e um ginásio de esportes. Imponentes, as construções ao melhor estilo neoclássico eram pintadas de cores claras, variando do branco ao creme e até um prédio rosa, para a alegria das garotas e desespero dos rapazes. Extensos jardins e passeios arborizados ligavam os prédios, mantendo o frescor até no dia mais quente. Mas o que mais impressionava um visitante era a liberdade dos alunos. Ali era estritamente proibido qualquer forma de preconceito ou opressão, fazendo a alegria das minorias, principalmente a dos homossexuais. Com esse ambiente de igualdade, casais se formavam, pessoas assumiam sua real sexualidade e o amor florescia.

Shun e Afrodite formavam o par mais famoso da faculdade. O primeiro estudava enfermagem e o segundo dedicava-se à botânica. Eram descritos simplesmente como "lindos" e isso os definia. A beleza andrógena de Hesekiel – Afrodite era meramente um apelido colocado pelas próprias irmãs do belo moço – de cabelos de um azul tão claro e uma pele que parecia da mais pura porcelana, associados a um rosto perfeito, era notória. Era assumidamente _gay_ desde a adolescência e conquistava todos os que queria. Shun era sua mais recente "aquisição" e o mesmo fazia apenas dois anos que assumira sua homossexualidade. Até então não se relacionara com ninguém, em parte devido a insegurança, parte por medo e ainda por não sentir nada de especial por alguém. Foi com muito custo que Afrodite conquistara-o, pois o jovem vinha de um relacionamento complicado com um de seus melhores amigos. Enfim, um casal extasiante de se admirar.

- Viram o Shun por aí, pessoal? – indagou Ikki à saída das aulas, na hora do almoço.

- Ah, ele está vindo ali com o Dite. – Apontou um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis puxados, claramente descendente de japoneses e russos.

A simples menção do nome fez o rapaz ferver.

- Ikki, você tem que se acalmar... Até eu já me acostumei em ver os dois juntos...

- Hyoga, eu achava que por ter sido namorado do meu irmão você sentiria mais ciúmes... – Falou com escarninho,

- Águas passadas. – Sorriu o jovem. – Shun e eu somos amigos, não daria certo entre nós. E agora já estou em outra. – Piscou com certa cumplicidade.

- Aí gente, beleza? Que tá pegando? – Indagou um rapaz moreno, de cabelos curtos e castanhos, com olhos da mesma cor.

- O de sempre, Seiya. O Ikki com ciúmes do Shun.

- De novo? Ikki, tem certeza que não é homofóbico? – Sugeriu malicioso.

- Eu direi que sou Seiyafóbico se disser isso de novo. – Retorquiu estreitando o olhar.

- Não diga besteiras, Seiya, o Ikki não é disso! – Repreendeu o loiro.

E estava certo. Realmente ficara chocado com a revelação do irmão sobre ser _gay_ e até com o namoro relâmpago entre ele e Hyoga. Mas não se importara. Seu caçula estava feliz e isso era o que importava. Só que desde que começara a se relacionar com Afrodite sua vida não teve mais sossego. Simplesmente não ia com a cara do sueco – nacionalidade do rapaz – e daria tudo para vê-lo bem longe de seu irmão. Hesekiel, ao que parecia, tinha um sentimento semelhante. A animosidade chegou a tal ponto que uma briga rendeu uma bela suspensão a ambos. Desde então evitavam-se mutuamente.

Shun percebeu a expressão brava de Ikki e se despediu do namorado com um beijo casto.

- Desculpe Dite, depois nos vemos.

- Claro, meu amor... – Respondeu sorrindo. – E Shun... Quero ouvir sua resposta breve...

O garoto sorriu de volta, disfarçando o nervosismo. Enquanto se aproximava dos amigos, pensava na proposta. "Quero fazer amor com você...", pedira Afrodite.

- Que houve, maninho? Estou te achando muito esquisito desde que voltamos. – Perguntou Ikki, interessado na súbita mudez do irmão.

- Nada não, mano. – Desconversou.

Assistia ao noticiário da noite mas era como se não houvesse nada a sua frente. Seus pensamentos rodavam em torno da proposta feita pela manhã. Receava. Nem com Hyoga se entregara. E se doesse? E se se magoasse? E se depois Afrodite perdesse o interesse nele? Suspirou alto, não sabia o que fazer. Tinha vontade, era humano mas no fundo sentia que ainda não era a hora. Talvez devesse esperar um pouco mais...

"E agora mostraremos imagens de uma impressionante tentativa de assalto na padaria local.", falava o âncora do jornal na televisão. "O roubo foi evitado pela coragem de uma garota que, arriscando a vida, impediu que os criminosos fugissem levando uma criança como refém."

As imagens mostravam confusão, gritos e por fim dois homens estendidos no chão, enquanto uma mulher olhava-os. De súbito, ela levantou o olhar na direção da câmera e Shun sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

- Olhos azuis... – Tinha as íris do azul escuro mais profundo que ele já vira e parecia estar mirando-o diretamente, como se não houvesse uma tela a separá-los. Tão rápido quanto a imagem surgiu, ela sumiu, deixando o estudante sem ação.

- Shun, hora de jantar! – Chamou Ikki. Tirado de seus devaneios, foi alimentar-se e depois dormir.

No dia seguinte, o despertador tocou no horário e os irmãos puderam chegar cedo. Contudo, perceberam uma grande movimentação no pátio principal da universidade.

- Que tá pegando, Saga? – Indagou o mais velho a um colega.

- Parece que uma doida resolveu subir na árvore mais alta daqui. Olha ela lá. – Apontou.

Todos olhavam para a copa de um grande carvalho, onde podia se distinguir um vulto amarelado.

- Mas o que diabos ela tá fazendo?

- Ah, Ikki, quem entende as mulheres... – Comentou Kanon, gêmeo de Saga e absolutamente idêntico a ele, ambos altos, fortes e detentores de longas cabeleiras azuis.

- OLHEM! O GALHO QUEBROU! – Gritou alguém. A garota agora estava agarrada a um galho acima de sua cabeça e não parecia nem um pouco preocupada. Começou a se balançar na madeira, impulsionando o corpo para a frente e quando achou que ganharam bastante aceleração, soltou-se, fazendo um giro no ar e agarrando um galho mais embaixo. Sorriu para a multidão que formara-se sob si porém assustou-se ao ouvir algo rachando.

- Vai quebrar de novo! – Anunciou Shun, horrorizado. Sem pensar, correu até pouco abaixo de onde a loira estava a tempo de ampará-la na queda.

Não chegou a ser o melhor salvamento do mundo mas pelo menos serviu para amortecer o impacto. A moça caíra com tudo sobre o rapaz de cabelos verdes, fazendo-os ir de encontro ao chão. Levantou um pouco a cabeça para admirar seu salvador. Shun fez o mesmo e espantou-se ao perceber as mesmas íris azuladas que vira na noite anterior. E mais espantado ainda ficou quando percebeu lábios macios tocando os seus.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, sua vadia? – Vociferou Afrodite ao lado deles. O garoto sentiu o peso diminuir e viu a moça ser arrancada de cima de si.

- Estava agradecendo o meu bombeiro. – retorquiu petulante, colocando os braços na cintura, como um desafio.

- Agradeça como uma pessoa normal! Sem beijos! – Disse furioso.

- Ah, ficou com ciuminho, foi? – Retorquiu com escárnio. O sueco bufou, se contendo a custo.

- Fique longe do meu namorado! – Avisou, enquanto punha Shun de pé e arrastando-o para longe.

A garota sorriu discretamente. "Namorado, hein?", pensou.

- June, June! Está tudo bem? – Perguntou ansiosa uma moça de longos cabelos negros e olhos igualmente pretos.

- Calma, Jisty, relaxe. Não quebrei nenhum osso! – Tentou acalma-la.

- Mas que idéia, subir nessa árvore só para pegar uma flor. – Bufou a amiga, irritada.

- Valeu a pena. Olha só. – Mostrou toda sorridente uma pequena flor rosa, de pétalas delicadas.

- Ah, tá certo... Valeu a pena pela flor ou pelo garotinho? – Indagou maliciosamente.

- Pelos dois, óbvio. – E caíram na gargalhada.

Um pouco afastado, Ikki observava ambas, enquanto a multidão se desfazia. Assistira o beijo repentino que trocaram e mais espantado ficou com a reação estampada no rosto do irmão. Ele parecia... Feliz! Sorriu consigo mesmo, adorara a cara de horror de Afrodite. "É garota, gostei de você".

Já na sala de aula, June e Jisty conversavam com mais uma amiga, Esmeralda, moça de cabelos loiros curtos, olhos azuis e olhar gentil. Ela repreendia pela enésima vez a atitude da outra.

- June, você ficou louca? E se caísse? E se quebrasse a perna? O treinador ia te matar!

- Duvido. Ele precisa de mim... – Rebateu indiferente.

- Puff... Você tira qualquer um do sério...

- Deixando essa chatice de lado... – Recebeu um olhar feroz da colega mas não se importou. – Quem era aquele que me salvou? Tão bonitinho...

- Ele é Shun Amamiya, June. Namorado de Afrodite. – Disse Esmeralda, como se anunciasse um fato sem questionamentos.

- Não pareceu tão ligado assim ao namorado quando me beijava... – Sorriu maliciosa.

- JUNE! – Exclamaram ambas.

- Amiga, não se meta com ele... – pediu Jisty.

- Lembre-se, por mais que tenha gostado, há um probleminha... Ele é _gay_! – Finalizou a loira, querendo encerrar a discussão.

June calou-se, parecia vencida por tal argumento. Quando o professor entrou na sala, suas amigas foram se sentar e a deixaram perdida em pensamentos. Contudo, apenas um a interessava.

"_Gay_ hein? Será que ele é?"


End file.
